When One Goes Bowling
by FutureNovelist887
Summary: Basically, Steve and Tony go bowling. Short, sweet, and simple; legitimately a crack plot with a smidgen of humor. One shot. Probably OOC, since this is my first Avengers fic and a request for a lovely friend of mine. Hope you enjoy anyway! God bless!


"_What_? You can't leave me alone with _him_!"

Nick Fury wasn't moved as Tony continued to pester him about this suddenly tender topic. If Clint were to stay, Tony wouldn't have minded. Bruce, Thor, even Nick's lieutenant Maria Hill...just anyone except Steve. "Tony, this is official business for the Avengers- "

"And _I'm _an Avenger!"

"It's only for certain ones," patting Tony on the shoulder, Nick threw his coat over his own and left the small apartment complex with the others, who smirked lightly at the two.

"You know, I'm not so excited about it, either," Steve crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, he kicked his feet up on the table, thinking how his mother would've hated that.

"Well, this is great. Stuck for three hours with my favorite Capsicle," Tony sat, running his hands through his hair. "Even Pepper's away for the day."

The men sat for the longest of time, staring at the other and trying to start up conversation, something they could both discuss. Finally, that failing, Tony stood up, grabbing his keys. "Let's go bowling."

Steve blinked abstently, squinching his eyes together. "Bowling?"

"Yeah, you know, bowling. That thing where you roll a giant ball down a walkway and knock over the pins?"

Steve thought about it for a moment, it almost becoming painful for Tony.

Then his face lit up and he snapped. "Oh. Bowling. Bucky used to love that game, but I was never any good at it. I was too worried about getting into the army..." Steve trailed off, standing and smiling at Tony. "I'm in. Maybe my luck's changed in seventy years."

* * *

"Hmm, nope. Nope, I was wrong." Steve frowned as the ball, once again, landed in the gutter and spun off into oblivian. Tony rubbed his temples, exhasperated at how this game was going. He could've been the worst bowler alive and _still _have beaten Steve.

"_Very _wrong," Tony jumped up from his seat, grabbing a ball and rolling it down the aisle. He smiled wide as he knocked them all down. "Strike! See, kid? Easy as that."

Steve frowned again, uncertain. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve by the hand, walking him over and handing him the ball. "Look, it's simple," positioning himself behind him, Tony conformed Steve's body to his, making the illusion of a perfect bowling position. "Now, we pull back," Tony's hand cupped over Steve's and he drew there arms back, "then we move forward, and...release!"

Steve let the ball go, still leaning over in the spot Tony had showed him. They watched in awe as the ball rolled, knocking over a pin. Steve smiled wide. "Yes! That's good, right?"

Tony chuckled. "Very good. For an amatuer."

"Well, well," Bruce crossed his arms a moment later, laughing. "Look at the lovebirds."

Their eyes got small as they glanced down, shreiking and immediately jumping back, their cheeks glowing.

Tony scratched the back of his head. "Look, we weren't...I mean, I was just..."

"Nah, nah, don't worry. We got it," Clint winked. Tony groaned.

"I was just showing him how to bowl a perfect strike."

"Uh-huh, sure. At least it went all the way," Natasha clicked her tongue.

"Wait a minute," Steve said, still trying to fan away the flush in his cheeks. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had official business to take care of?"

Suddenly the team became increasingly quiet, murmuring among themselves.

Tony grinned with mock-fury. "You guys are real hilarious. Let me guess, took a picture? Gonna post it on our profiles, tag us on Facebook? I'm quaking in my shoes."

Thor grinned. "'Tis not us you should worry about."

Bruce pointed over in the far left corner to a camera hidden in a plant, and another, directly above them. "Poparrazi said they needed some photos and vids of you two hanging out. They got a lot more than they bargained for."

He laughed again. Tony, growling, picked up a bright red bowling ball. "If I were you," he smiled as Steve pulled up next to him, caring a blue and white one, "I would run."

* * *

_**Um...**_

_**Before you flame! **_

_**I haven't seen "The Avengers" yet, or all of Iron Man. Sure, I've seen Captain America, Thor, Iron Man 2, but I haven't seen the few others. So forgive me is this is OOC or off by a long shot (which it probably is!). This is just a request I did for a friend. BETTER BE HAPPY DI. ;P**_

_**Heyway, love you guys!**_

_**God bless~**_

_**Future**_


End file.
